The Qiaos Quest
by Kuni Ishi
Summary: This is a complete Fictional Dynasty Warriors series where Both the Qiao's are married to Zhou Yu And Lu Xun, Whom are in fact Brothers themselves. The two brothers have ran away for some stange reason, and so unnotice the two Qiao's has left the Wu kingd
1. Chapter 1: The Qiao sisters new Quest!

In this series It's all fictional! There's alot of relation switch ups involving certain characters, like for instants; Da Qiao and Zhou Yu are a married couple ans Xiao Qiao and Lu Xun are married as well. Oh and not to mention that Yu and Xun are brothers XD.It's kinda like that throughout the entire series that i've brought forth, so i hope that you all will expect it, as well as enjoying to sudden mixture.

This is my own fictional Dynasty Warriors storyline, so anything goes! Have fun reading, i'v had a blast ploting and writing it out. Oh and by the Way this is my first time here, so please...Enjoy!

Chapter 1. **The Qiao sister's new quest**

"Where's Lu xun!"

"Hang on Xiao Qiao, I'm still looking around for Zhou Yu. So your turn will have to wait."

"Tah, Why did he even run away from you in the first place, Da Qiao?"

"…I believe it was something I said…."

"Or did? Could be either, right sis?"

"Yeah, could be…"

As tiring the day was getting around the Wu Dynasty, there was a problem involving the disappearance of Zhou Yu and his younger brother Lu Xun, whom were married to the Qiao sisters. Fingers are pointing left to right to up to down in directions of where the two could be, but either fingers weren't pointing they're way. Da Qiao, the oldest sister of beauty Ice, and young Xiao Qiao, the butterfly of raging fire went out the Wu Empire premises to search once and for all for there husbands.

"Wait!" Xiao Qiao yelled sudden behind her sis back.

"What's the matter? You don't wanna leave the Wu?"

Shaking her head Xiao began blowing up her cheeks into a pink bubble. Da Qiao hesitates and quickly force both her finger tips to push against Xiao cheeks to make her release her gasp of air.

"What are you doing? Try'in to commit suicide because we can't go and find Lu Xun first?"

Xiao then stumps her feet and frowns up her face " No Not that!"

"Well is it you getting upset because we didn't tell anybody about our leaving?" Da Qiao placed both her hands upon her hips," C'mon Xiao. I'm tired of trying to get answers outta you. You'll just wined up attempting to hurt your self while I'm still pondering for your remarks, so what is it?"

Xiao Qiao puts both her hands to gather in a prayer and looks up to Da Qiao with watery and shiny eyes of fire.

"I don't care about leaving Wu unnoticed, heck I don't even care if we look for Lu Xun last…It's just that…" She lowers her gaze for a split sec, then aim it right back into Da Qiao sight seeing eyes.

"Well…Xiao…"

"If it's not to much…" she dangles the tip of her cute little butterfly shoes against the ground, then circling it around. Taken in a deep and long breather before she rushes out her final gesture, "If it's not to much to ask for, I think it'll be a lot faster into finding them if we were to first stop over at the Xia pi Campaign, and equip ourselves with Lu Bu's Red Hare, than in a matter of moments Zhou Yu and Lu Xun will be found!" She pauses to take in another breath and out again, "All thanx to the Red Hare of course…" Xiao Qiao gave her sister a great big Kool-Aid smile there after she finished.

With the blankness placed onto Da Qiao's face, she didn't know what to say at first, but than something of her kicked in and frowned up her gaze sourly at Xiao Qiao.

"What? So your saying is that you wanna go all the way over to the Xia Pi, snatch up Lu Bu's Red hare, than go looking around for them?"

Xiao nods her head, still with a pleasing smile.

"Xiao…you do remember what happen the last time we tried getting his horse…We got caught be Doug-a-stinking-Zhou! An experience that I never want to tend to do again."

"But Sis…" Xiao interrupted her and began turning her smile into yet another frown.

"No buts Qiao…We can use one of these other horses for the trip, besides, we're only looking for our husbands."

"In faster mode if we had the Red Hare!" Xiao jumped repeated up and down protesting.

Da Qiao didn't want to argue any more with Xiao Qiao about obtaining the Hare. All that was on her mind was the visions of seeing Doug Zhou, and being captured once again. She didn't want to take any chances, not any more. So she grabs her sister by the hand and dragged her over toward the horse's stable, while Xiao was indeed slinging her body, purposely making it more difficult for Da Qiao to care her with her.

Finally arriving by the horse's stable, Da Qiao released Xiao's hand and paced her way over toward the 'Tai Que' horses.

"I'll take this one with us on the trip. Lu Meng use to care take over him before getting addicted to holy water and saving people, if you know what I mean." Da looked over at Xiao, seeing that she was posted on the ground with her back against the door of the stable. Her face expression wasn't at all looking pleased, so Da Qiao walked back over toward her and kneeled to her knee, patting her sister on the head for comforting.

"Xiao…I know you wanna get the Red hare, but we have bigger matters on her hands…" She try's joking with her, "Like finding our double do-wow husbands. You know, I think they've gotten themselves drunk and decided to run outside butt naked, so it wouldn't be a surprise if we find them clothless."

Xiao finally answered, mumbling under her breath, "Yeah but if we don't hurry and find them quick, sooner or later they'll retrieve some more cloths from off a shake. I wanna see them nakie now!"

Da Qiao bumped her sister's head onto hers and giggled at her gesture, "Now I was just joking about they're nudeness, Xiao."

"Sis, I want the Red hare…please, I'll do any thing for you afterwards, but right now would be the perfect time to have it for this type of predicament.

As Da Qiao was determined to find both their husbands as soon as possible, she didn't want to disagree.

"Xiao…"

"No Xiao!" She interrupted, "It's gotta be a yes…"

"Sigh…But-"

"Not even a 'but'! Just say 'yes'. Pretty please!" Xiao placed both her hands into Da Qiao's lap and began forming her face into a sad panda look, with eyes shiny and glossy, She couldn't refuse her offer…she didn't want to…but there were still those vision that she couldn't get rid of.

"Sis, I can see right through your mind. Get that dang Dong Zhou outta your head, and let's retrieve the Red hare once and for all."

Now Da Qiao just had to gesture upon her sister, "Geezz Xiao Qiao. You're starting to care more about the hare more than you're own husband, Lu Xun.

"Believe me when I say that the Hare and Xun has a lot in common, they're both some speedy gonzalas."

"So true, Xiao" She giggles again.

Xiao Stands up, pumped with excitement as she raises her fist into the air, "Lets go! The Qiao twins are on a quest to obtain the Red Hare and to find our husbands before the Wu empire figures out our disappearance. And that's why we need the hare also."

"Wait a sec, I didn't even approve!" Da Qiao quickly stands up to make a protest of her own. Just before she could say anything, Xiao Qiao ran out the horse's stable, teasing her.

"Hah hah, you can't approve anything if I can't hear you. To slow sis!"

"Xiao, hang on!" She soon after follows her out the way, as the Qiao sister's begins their adventure.


	2. Chapter 2: Xiao's Unexpected

Chapter 2. Xiao's Unexpected 

"Huff…couldn't we have at least started off this quest with a single horse instead of running to Xi Pi?"

"OWW, tired already sis?" Xiao Qiao leading the way toward Xi Pi went to a halt, letting her sister catch her some breather. "Now it wouldn't be fair if we were to bring one of our horse's, then once reaching Xi Pi, leaving it behind. If that was the case, then we could of brung one of those handme-down horse off the Yellow Turbans plain fields."

"Which is way farther then getting to Xi Pi." Da Qiao intervened. "It's ok though…let's just keep pending to our trail."

"M'k!" Xiao blurted, then turning her way around and walking the rest of the path.

There was much to pass while trying to get to the Xi Pi castle. Xiao Qiao ought to know, because a few times she tempt to travel the way alone to Xi Pi, just to get her hands on the Red hare, but with every attempt, either Lu Xun finds her or Da Qiao stops her half the way. So having this only chance to final obtains it, she stays on her P's and Q's to try to avoid her sister from retreating this free chance. Supporting her and making her forget about Dong Zhou was the best she could come up with, so she's gonna stick with the facts.

Cheerfully as she was, Xiao began speeding up her pace, leaving Da Qiao slight behind.

"Hey, slow down Lu Xun number 2." Da Qiao winks to her sister as she turns around and catches her sign. She couldn't help but to giggle along with it and not to say more.

"Gasp…Xiao Qiao, look!"

Xiao still with her head turned to her sister suddenly spun around to what Da Qiao was talking about.

It was an amazing sight! There were horses…. Everywhere. Wild and what it looks to be a freely bunch. The two Qiao's stood speechless for seconds before actually realizing what they were planning to indor.

"Sis sis! It's so many!" Xiao Qiao eyes were bouncing around and about at the groupie horses "I want one!"

"Now Xiao…. You specially stated that it wouldn't be fair taking a horse, than once retrieving Lu Bu's horse, leaving it behind."

"But they're all so beautiful…I can't just turn them down."

It was a wide and open field with lushes green grass. A perfect surrounding for horses such as these to post.

Xiao stumped her feet, but not so loudly for she didn't want to scare the horses off. "Hmp, this is no far," She pouted.

"It was you demands to only grab the hare, Xiao." Da Qaio smirked pointing her index finger at her.

"Yeah but-"

"Hey! What are you brats doing here?"

Another voice was heard from afar them, as the two Qiao's stopped their murmuring and looked around the area to spot who was talking to them, or was they even being spoken to. Da Qiao reached for Xiao Qiao and pulled her close to her.

"I said, what are you Brats doing here?"

Not knowing still who was talking, Xiao Qiao jerked away from Da Qiao and raised her fist into the Air, "You call me a brat again, and imma knock ya teeth down ya throat, buddy!"

"Xiao no!" She grabbed her once again pulling her down to her knees. "Behave your self. We don't have a clue whom this person could be."

"Well it's a man alright with a stinky attitude…"

"Shussssh Xiao…" She covered Xiao's entire mouth to be silence, but she was still mumbling aloud.

A man, yet a very tall man came peeking in behind them, as when they notice, both of them made a complete spin around to only have there first glance upon his knees. But before Da Qiao could look up to see who it was, Xiao Qiao's eyes were already focused on his appearance, and shortly after recognizing him, Xiao leaped into the air with her fist balled ready to strike a punch at em. The man quickly dodges her flying fist of tiger, which was aimed directly at his mouth, and caught it out of the air.

"Tame yourself, little girl!"

"Patch Eye! I am so gonna kill ya!" Xiao pulled back from him and balled up both her fist. "I call this the wind mill! Eat this"

"Xiao Qiao!" She quickly handles her sister by holding her back with both her arms wrapped around her.

"Damn, your fist isn't joking." He finally spoke rubbing the sharp ends of his chin, "So what the hell is the Qiao's doing here alone?"

"Bout to launch war casted over your ass! Let me go sis, this is personal!" Xiao wiggles in her sister arms.

"Xiao!" She try's to ignore her gesture toward him and answers to him, "Really, this is our doings. Were ju-"

"Don't tell this one eyed pirate jack about our business!" Xiao interrupts still trying to find ways to free herself from Da Qiao.

Any evilly smile carved through out Xiahun Dun firmly beird, as he begins getting closer toward the two Qiao's.

He taunts to Xiao by pointing to his patch "You should let the little brat go, I wanna see what rage she's really capable of."

Da Qiao quickly shakes her head to him and try's to reply, but as usual, Xiao already had her harshed words blurting out.

"You really wanna feel my rage, buster! Cuz I got one right here!"

POW! A HARD and HARSH BLOW below the WAIST!

Da Qiao still with both her arms tightly secured around Xiao pulled her as far away from Xiahun Dun as possible. Looking at him then back to Xiao, she wouldn't expect for her to do such a thing.

Xiahun Dun felled straight onto his knees, with his hands jammed right in between his legs as he holds his self in pain.

Da Qiao, in some way wanted to let her go and aid Xiahun Dun, but was afraid that Xiao was welling to do more damage to him once she is released. "I…I can't believe you, Xiao…"

"What! You can't get angry at me, he practical asked for it" She growled looking at the crippled Patch eye man "Besides, if my fist couldn't do the trick, then my foot would surely back me up!"

"I am so very sorry, Sir…Um, me and my sister will take our leave now."

Bowing her head to him, she steadies herself at sliding away from the scenery, and yet still with Xiao in her arms as she continues acting out like a wild beast just to get the rest of her hands on him.

At least, they were as far away from Dun to feel safe again. Da Qiao took in a breather and let it flow slowly and softly out her throat.

"I swear if he is following us…" Xiao broke off from nowhere.

"But he's not, so don't think of such hearsay."

Xiao Qiao's mind ponders off about the subject of encountering a bunch of lone horse. "Da… Do you think that Patch eye had something to do with all those horses? I mean, he does have this ugly grudge about capturing them just for slutter, and sales men."

" It wouldn't matter. What every his business would have been, it's none of ours. We have our own crisis to deal with."

"Tah, I know… but c'mon! Think of the horses!"

"Enough, Xiao… You're already causing unwisely problems."

"Unwisely? What da heck do you mean by that? If it's about that incident, then he's to blame."

Da Qiao really didn't want to hear farther excuses from her little sister. She knew what she done to poor Dun was wrong and unlady like, so unlike Da Qiao would do for her sister, she remains in silence and try's to ignore her for the rest of the afternoon.


	3. Chapter 3: The Gathering

**Chapter 3. Gathering Laughter**

'When will we find them before something else happen', Da Qiao thought to herself calmly.

The day was slowly creeping into dawn with every step the two were taking along the path to Xi Pi. Xiao Qiao didn't seem to mind the timing, for she was still fully excited about getting to the red hare and riding it once more. As they walk in silence, Xiao lets her mind wonders onto vast memories about her first encounterment with the hare.

It was the day when the three kingdoms had allied against the Campaign of Dong Zhou at the battle of Hu Lao Gate. As active the Wu forces were, Sun jian began the lead through the center gates, to once and for all join forces with the Wei and Shu armies. Where ever Zhou Yu and Lu Xun were, the Qiao sister were always right behind them, but due to slight emergencies that were taking place, they told them to stay behind for there protection.

"What! I'm not staying behind. I'm coming with you, Lu Xun!" Xiao Qiao demanded at him.

"I'm sorry, Xiao. At the appointing time, I cannot allow you to follow use."

"Yes. Besides, I heard from rumors that the mighty Lu Bu was suppose to make his way through the Hu Lao some time soon. We can't afford to get scattered away from each other by him chasing us all one by one." Zhou Yu added farther more onto Lu Xun's murmurs. They both ready their position and hopped onto they're horses for take off down the Hu Lao gate. The entire Wu force was vastly on the move down wind, so they gather with half their troops and began the march.

"Wait!" Xiao ran down the sloppy and snowy hills of the forth front, along with Da Qiao following, stopped the two just before they jerked their horse's to lead.

"I don't wanna be left here with the Yuan Shao forces." Xiao Said pointing toward the back area where the leader was posted, "Don't you think that we could get ambushed being here alone?"

"She's right." Da Qiao supporting her protest, "Lu Bu hasn't even appeared yet, so he could be plotting to attack our leader head on from beyond the mist."

Once hearing the two's aurment, Lu Xun and Zhou Yu looked at each other and blow out a buff of air, then Turing there gaze back at them with a worrying face expression.

One of Sun Jian's sub officers came up from behind the snowy pathway, and stared his horse into the four's direction. Nearly passing by them, he yells over to Zhou Yu and Lu Xun, "Hey, are you two c'min! We've just gotten orders to clear this area and head toward the main entrance of Hu Lao."

Lu Xun made his horse step forward and he answered into the fellow's direction, where he then stops his riding and slides aside of Zhou Yu to get a direct listening.

"Has the Doors been opened yet, officer?" Lu Xun says, gripping the rope attached to his horse.

"Yuan Shao's army is plotting to use a cannel pult to force the doors to open. Once that task is complete, all three forces are to launch full attack on securing the following areas, then the Wu will be on standby."

Lu Xun sorted harshly at the officer, throwing his chin into the air, "This formation of Yuan Shao's plans is a act of total impacted toward one area. This will surely give Doug Zhou an open chance to bring forth an unexpected embushing part at our main camp."

"Well it's not our decisions to chance traits, you know. We just have to follow each order as planed." The man yanked the rope of his horse's vassal to command it to lead forward, as he rides off behind the end of the line of the Wu troops. Da Qiao and Xiao Qiao stood patiently and eased in front of their husbands, waiting for them to give out their final answers of their position.

Zhou Yu rides in close beside Lu Xun and pats him on his back for comfort, "You should really try keeping your warily strategies in mind for another time in a future Wu aggression."

Xiao Qiao intervenes in Zhou Yu's speech and hops on the back of Lu Xun's horse, throwing her fist into the air behind him, "But first things first! You heard em, everyone's to appoint up front, pronto! So lets get going!"

"Sigh…I suppose." Lu Xun weeps.

"Cheer up, Xun." Da Qiao Smiles, and at the same time, she hops onto Zhou Yu's horse and cuffs her arms around his waist, "It'll be less for you boy's to worry about our safety if we tag along."

With nothing else to argue about, the four married couples dashed there way through the rocky roads and round the snowed mountains to finally reach the main entranceway. The Hu Lao Gates were jammed pack with troops of both sides, furiously sparing in patches of groups.

Xiao Qiao suddenly left up herself above Lu Xun head, having both her feet placed upon the saddle of his horse, She points into the direction of way the Wei force appeared to be lacking the Wu army for support.

"Hey you clowns, why aren't any of you helping!"

Lu Xun jumped up after hearing her yelling into his ears, and turned around to grab fully grab her waist to make her seat back down, But only struggled as usual and continued screaming at them. "It's Color discrimination!"

"Calm Down, Xiao, its all part of plan!" Lu Xun tried pleading to her well still holding her waist to seat down.

"Oh MY GOD!"

A loud yet scary voice had suddenly caught the attention of all the generals and troops fighting near and beyond the front entranceway even Xiao and the others.


	4. Chapter 4: It It's Lu Bu

**Chapter 4.** "It…It's…It's Lu Bu!"

"Out of my way, scum's!" The mighty Lu Bu roared dashing pass countless of troops and knocking them out of his path. Just as soon as he stormed through the Hu Lao gates, everyone around were vastly being scattered by his spear and the might of his red hare.

"Lu Xun, Lu Xun!" Xiao Qiao quickly said to him, and at the same time, got loose from his arms and wrapped her own hands around his neck.

Lu Xun replied to her with uneasiness as he stared at Lu Bu, whom wasn't so far from their stance, "Yeah, I know I know…its Lu Bu."

Xiao Qiao narrowed her eyes at him when he mentioned Lu Bu, and pointed her finger just below Lu Bu's stance and began shaking Lu Xun at the same time.

"I can care-a-less about that guy, but do you see his horsy!"

"Yeah, which is quickly making it's way over HERE!"

Lu Xun yanked the rope of his horse's vessel back and forced its head to turn them into another direct from where Lu Bu was running toward, which was them. The strong swirlness of Lu Xun's horse jerked Xiao Qiao from off his neck, as well off the saddle and she fell hardly onto the ground. By the time she realized what just happened, she got up slowly to her knees and found herself right at the foot of Lu Bu's Horse, the Red Hare.

"Xiao! Noo!" yanking his horses rope once more to turn back around toward Xiao Qiao, "Lu Bu! Get away from her!"

Lu Bu smirks at the remarks he made toward him, and hopped right off the hare, and stands directly in front of Xiao Qiao.

"So the little girl is more important then sparring me head on! I won't tolerate that offer at all, you wuss!"

Now those comments toward Lu Xun really made Xiao worry more Lu Bu than what she was focussing on. She took that "Wuss" gesture as a taunt and raised up to her feet, to only find herself standing just above Lu Bu's waist.

"Hey moron, what did you call my husband?"

The looks in his eyes were shocking yet surprised to see such a little girl confronting him with total rage. His lips began forming into a hump reaching both ends of his strong cheekbones, and at the same, his teeth were smashed hardly against another looking to marely crack…he was pissed by this.

"Wha…Why you STUP-"

"I asked you a question buddy, so you better have the explanation to back up that name calling toward my husband, or else I'll handle you myself!"

But just before Lu Bu could get the words out of his throat, Lu Xun stormed passed him and reached out to grab Xiao Qiao, who was surely enough, about to throw a punch into Lu Bu's face. By getting her, he swung her into his lap and wrapped one arm around her securing tightly, as they fled inside the Hu Lao Gate. Zhou Yu and Da Qiao shortly followed them in.

"Gotta say, your pretty tuff getting into his face that way." Lu Xun spoke beside her.

Zhou Yu, coming from behind them blurting, "Yes indeed, but now Lu Bu has chosen his target, which is chasing after you two."

"Well I'm not scared! He can bring it on any time!"

And just before she finished, the angry Lu Bu came quickly from behind, charging with full speed toward them.

"You will not get awa-"

"Ha-yah!"

Lu Bu was suddenly thrown from off his horse by a direct hit from out of nowhere. They all stopped to look back at what the fallen warrior, in wondering of who hitted him.

"What?" Zhou Yu shout aloud looking behind his back to see that, Da Qiao was no longer on the horse with him.

"I'm over here, you guys" she waved, but behind Lu Bu's stance. "If you deal with one Qiao, then you deal with them both!" she said pointing at him.

"Sis! You hit em for me! Thanx!"

"See, I knew we should have left them behind…now he's definitely after us." Lu Xun said shifting his horse's stance.

Xiao jumped up and away from Lu Xun, running vastly toward her sister as safety, and yet at the same, Xun caught notice and began screaming her name to return to him, but she only left him in ignorance mode. Finally approaching her, she whimpers at her side, "Sis! Can I retrieve that Red horse, I've seen it's techniques and it's quite usefu-"

"Xiao Watch out!" Da Qiao yelled, grabbing her sister and slinging her body to the ground. Lu Bu was just above there stance, along with his spare raised high over his head as he was about to strike them down, But Zhou Yu quickly rampage past him, merely knocking him off his feet. Lu Bu growled with agony as he was complaining to himself of whom to get attack first, but the Qiao's were closer, so he didn't tempt to abuse he's situation and continued going for them. The two Qiao got to their feet and with Xiao still in Da Qiao's hands; she pulled her over near the entrance and over near the set of stairs located to the left of the main gates. But not noticing of where Lu Bu went to, they ran to the top and glares around. And the whole time, Xiao couldn't take her eyes off the Red hares stance, for she was ready to break loss from her sisters hands and mounted the horse, but her grip was secured, yet very tight onto hers. She finally said to with a yank of her sleeves, "Da Qiao, can we please get that hare? I'm begging you, pleas-"

"Xiao, Now is not the time…Lu Bu can't be fair, and I know he's looking for us so we must stay low till our husbands has cleared our paths from him." She quickly interrupted her. Xiao Couldn't help to say, "So what, Screw that Bu man! He doesn't scare me one bit!" as eager she was determined, she pulled her hand away and stormed down the stairs, heading directly toward the hares stance, whom was summonly surrounded by mixed soldiers.

"No Xiao!" She shouted, floating down ward to the bottom to capture her sister. "It's to dangerous, stop please!" she plead.

"Wait, I'm so close." Xiao yelled from a distance. She ran into the crowd and shortly gotten herself lost from Da Qiao's eyes. She didn't want to stop her running toward her


End file.
